Memoria
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Karena nenek tahu bahwa akan ada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, nenek yakin dia adalah jodohmu yang tak akan terputus selamanya.RnR please?


**MEMORIA**

**Disclaimer: Amano akira **

**Warning(s) : Typo(s) (mungkin), ooc, au, chara-death, shonen-ai, gaje, dan susah di cerna otak.**

Oke mari kita mulai~

~ Please Enjoy ~

Pagi yang cerah, penuh kicauan burung di sana sini, angin sepoi – sepoi yang menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, ditambah dengan suasana tenang yang mendamaikan hati. Setiap makhluk hidup pasti suka suasana ini, tak terkecuali aku.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Menikmati semua yang ada di sana. "indah " hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan pemandangan yang ku lihat. Hari ini musim semi di jepang, dan mumpung aku sedang liburan, setelah membereskan pekerjaan tentang mafia yang tidak akan habis-habisnya itu. Sejak dulu aku memang suka jepang yang sedang musim semi. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, secara reflek aku menutup mataku dengan tangan, agar mataku tidak kemasukan debu.

Ketika ku membuka mata, pemandangan yang ku lihat adalah seseorang mungkin lebih muda dari aku, dia berambut crem. Dia berdiri di depan pohon sakura paling besar, dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Bunga sakura yang berjatuhan itu menyelimuti dia, membuatku terpukau akan ke err.. kecantikannya. Walaupun aku tau secara biologis dia bergender laki-laki. Matanya yang berwarna biru jernih itu terlihat tajam tapi juga teduh itu menatap pohon sakura yang di depannya. Aku mulai mendekati orang itu dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin mengganggunya, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena – KREKK- aku tak sengaja menginjak ranting di dekatku. Orang itu menoleh, matanya menatap tajam kepadaku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah dan hanya bisa mengaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal sambil tertawa lirih.

Orang itu kembali memandangi pohon sakura yang ada di depannya. Aku berjalan ke sampingnya dan ikut memandang pohon sakura. " bukan kah pohon sakura ini indah?" aku bertanya kepada orang yang ada di sampingku. Orang itu tak bergeming, dan terus memandang pohon itu. Aku mengerakan tanganku di depan wajahnya agar dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan benar saja, dia langsung tersadar dan menatap tajam diriku lagi. " apa mau mu?" tanya orang itu kepadaku. Suaranya dingin dan tajam. " ahaha.. tak apa. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Alfonso Cavallone, kau boleh memanggilku Al atau Alfonso." Orang itu menatap dalam mata merahku. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi diriku. " hei, tunggu! Aku belum tau siapa namamu." Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi sia-sia dia sudah terlalu jauh.

Keesokan harinya kuputuskan untuk datang ke tempat itu lagi, dan benar bahwa orang itu ada lagi di sana, masih tetap memandang pohon sakura di depannya. Aku menghampirinya lagi. " hey, kau kesini lagi?" orang itu hanya mengangguk. " siapa namamu? Aku belum tau namamu siapa!" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada memaksa. " alaude" jawab orang itu singkat, padat, jelas, dan sambil terus menatap pohon sakura. " kenapa dari tadi kau memandang pohon sakura ini? Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan keheranan. Orang itu berjalan mendekati pohon, dan menyentuh batang pohon. Wajahnya ditundukkan " pohon ini. Dimana aku terakhir bertemu ibu." Di wajah dingin dan datar alaude terlihat samar raut sedih , walau tipis aku dapat melihat betapa sedihnya ia. Ditinggal ibu yang ia sayangi. " maaf.. ah.. ya, maukah kamu main ke rumahku? Aku sedang bosan-bosannya di rumah." aku sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia tak merasa sedih. Alaude menatapku, sepertinya ia terkejut. Tapi akhirnya alaude menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda setuju.

Sejak hari itu, aku mulai sering ke tempat itu pagi-pagi, dan alaude dia mulai membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tentang ayahnya seorang polisi, ibunya, pekerjaannya, dan tentang dia yang seorang detektif muda. Aku cukup kagum di umur yang kira-kira 25 tahun sama sepertiku sudah bisa memecahkan kasus sulit yang tidak bisa di pecahkan para seniornya. Aku juga pernah di ajak dia untuk datang ketempat TKP untuk menyelidiki, dan dengan senang hati aku terima tawarannya. Aku merasa sangat senang berada di sampingnya, tertawa bersamanya, atau lebih tepat hanya aku yang tertawa. Alaude sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum padaku apalagi tertawa.

Pernah suatu hari aku bertanya padanya, " alaude." Kupanggil namanya. "hn.." respon alaude. " alaude, apakah kamu tak pernah tersenyum seperti ini?" ujarku sambil tersenyum cerah ke alaude. Alaude yang melihat itu langsung menundukkan wajah. Aku heran akan reaksi alaude, tapi ku lihat semburat kemerahan sedikit. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat itu, dan mendapatkan hadiah sebuah deathglare dari alaude. Aku hanya bersweetdrop ria melihat itu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah mencintainya, pertama kali aku melihatnya di bawah pohon. Tapi aku tak kunjung menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya hingga reinkarnasi selanjutnya. Karena –

Suatu hari, di mana hari itu aku di ajak alaude untuk ke TKP, seperti biasa aku terima dengan senang hati. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tempat TKP berada di pegunungan yang banyak jurang, sebenarnya dari awal aku merasa ada firasat buruk, tapi ku tepis semua rasa itu. Aku percaya hari ini akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sepertinya takdir tak dapat di hindari.

Ketika aku berpisah dengan alaude, aku mengecek depan rumah, sedangkan alaude belakang rumah. Ketika sedang asyiknya meneliti, aku mendengar suara gesekkan dua besi dari belakang.

Firasat burukku pada alaude kembali muncul. Dengan segera aku berlari kebelakang, apa yang kutemukan? Alaude sedang menahan serangan seseorang yang menggunakan pedang dengan borgol yang ia biasa bawa. Seseorang itu semakin melancarkan serangannya, hingga membuat alaude terpojok di pinggir jurang.

"ALAUDE! AWASS..." aku berteriak keras padanya. Orang yang menyerang alaude berhenti menyerang alaude. Mata merah menyalanya, dan rambut panjang yang tak beraturan membuat kesannya menakutkan. Ketika orang itu hendak menyerangku, alaude malah mengalihkan pandangan orang itu kepada ia lagi. Orang itu kembali menyerang alaude, dan semakin dekat dengan alaude. Dengan gemetaran aku menembakkan pistol yang di berikan alaude padaku, kepada makhluk mengerikan itu. Pelurunya tepat mengenai kepalanya, menembus kepalanya. Ketika makhluk itu roboh, pedang yang ia bawa nyaris terkena alaude. Alaude sempat menghindar, tapi dia malah jatuh ke dalam jurang.

" ALAUDE..." aku berteriak dengan kencang dan melihat ke bawah jurang, alaude masih sempat berpegangan kepada dahan yang ada di sisi jurang. " alaude, raih tanganku." Ujarku kepadanya sambil mengulurkan satu tanganku, air mataku tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Alaude mencoba meraih tanganku, tetapi ketika sebentar lagi dapat teraih alaude berteriak " awas alfonso.. belakangmu." Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan makhluk itu masih hidup.

Ketika aku menghadap alaude lagi, alaude tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya alaude tersenyum padaku. Senyuman lembut dan tulus yang tak pernah ku lihat selama ini dengannya. " terima kasih, alfonso. Kau sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Aku merasa beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu, aku tak menyesal mengenal, bertemu, dan tentu saja berteman kepadamu. Terima kasih atas segalanya alfonso. Semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya alfonso cavallone." Kata alaude dengan senyum masih tertampang di wajahnya. Sepertinya dahan pohon itu tak kuat lagi menahan beban dan akhirnya jatuh, jatuh bersama alaude.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, melihat kepergian alaude. Aku segera bangun dan menatap dengan dingin pada makhluk yang ada di depanku. " ada yang mencari mati sama aku sepertinya." Ujar ku dengan sinis dan tatapan dingin. Mataku yang awalnya merah menjadi orange, sepertinya kepribadian gandaku keluar. Dan dengan segera aku menghabisi makhluk yang membuat alaude jatuh ke jurang. Kepribadian gandaku hanya keluar ketika orang yang sangat aku cintai meninggal karena di celakai orang lain, dan aku juga tak segan-segan membunuh orang itu tampa harus mengeluarkan kepribadian gandaku. Dalam dunia mafia, hal membunuh dan dibunuh itu sudah seperti rantai makanan. Memakan dan dimakan, membunuh dan dibunuh.

Darah di mana-mana, dan tentu saja bukan darahku. Tapi darah dari mahkluk mengerikan itu. Tapi aku puas telah melenyapkan dia. Membuatnya tercabik-cabik hingga tak bergerak.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantungku. Benda berbentuk bulat. Itu adalah obat pemberian nenek. "alfonso, nenek tak bermaksud mencelakaimu dengan memberikan obat ini. Nenek hanya ingin kamu mempunyai ini. Karena nenek tahu bahwa akan ada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, nenek yakin dia adalah jodohmu yang tak akan terputus selamanya. Obat ini akan membantumu mengingat tentang masa ini, sehingga kamu bisa menemukan arahnya di kehidupan mendatang. Nenek percayakan obat ini untukmu." Kata – kata nenek tergiang di otakku. Dengan segera aku meminum obat itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhku terasa lemas dan aku sangat mengantuk. ' tunggu akau alaude. Aku datang di kehidupan mendatang, aku pasti akan kembali ke sisimu.' Dalam hati ku tanamkan kata-kata itu. Dan tubuhku akhirnya tergelatak tak bernyawa di tanah.

***************************~~ 10 abad kemudian~~****************************

4 febuari aku terlahir kembali. Setelah ber abad-abad mencari alaude, akhirnya aku terlahir kembali. Namaku bukan lagi alfonso seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang dino, dino cavallone. Kali ini pun sama aku pergi ke jepang, tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan urusan mafia. Karena dino adalah penerus ku yang ke 10.

Aku pergi ke tempat rumah tsuna, remaja yang akan memimpin vongola yang ke 10. Tsuna adalah adik kelas sepeguruan. Taulah gurunya, bayi yang berpakaian ala mafia, bertopi fedora, dan selalu membawa bunglon hijau yang dapat berubah-ubah yang bernama leon. Namanya reborn. Kali inipun aku ke jepang karena ada panggilan dari reborn, sekalian liburan.

" kau akan menjadi tutor hibari kyoya. Guardian of cloud vongola decimo." Ujar reborn sambil mengelap pistol hijau leon. " huh? Apa ya?" tanya ku pada reborn. " apa ya? Apa ya? Hah, dame – dino." Ujar reborn sambil menendang kepala ku. " aduh.. sakit... oke, oke reborn. Aku akan mengajarinya." Ujarku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang di tendang reborn. "semoga menyenangkan dengannya, dino." Kata reborn sambil sedikit menurunkan topinya, membuatnya misterius. Seketika itu juga aku merinding, dan segera ke smp namimori.

Sampai di smp aku segera turun dan berjalan memasuki halaman. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membawa orang, karena murid-murid yang harusnya konsentrasi ke depan malah semuanya menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bersweetdrop ria melihat itu. Aku meminta romario untuk tetap di sini, sedangkan yang lain boleh kembali. Tapi sepertinya hal itu harus berhenti di tengah.

Karena aku merasakan aura yang sangat familiar di dekatku, ku mengadahkan kepala mengarah atap smp namimori. Ku lihat seseorang, seorang remaja berambut hitam pendek, mata tajam tapi juga teduh, dan menyeriang berbahaya kepada ku. ' alaude.' Hanya nama itu yang ada di pikiranku. Aku terkejut ketika anak itu dengan santainya terjun bebas dari atap ke depanku. " siapa yang membuat keributan akan ku kamikorosu." Ujar anak itu dengan nada dingin yang tajam. ' persis sama denganmu alaude. Akhirnya ku temukan dirimu lagi, alaude,' batinku dalam hati.

" hibari kyoya, ya? Salam kenal namaku dino cavallone, aku akan menjadi tutor mu selama perebutan cincin dengan varia." Aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya. " aku tak butuh seorang tutor." Ujar hibari sambil berbalik meninggalkan ku. ' sepertinya dirimu yang sekarang susah di jinakkan, ya alaude? Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apakah di masa ini aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada mu? Entahlah, itu masalah lain.'

Aku berlari mengejar hibari, dan aku tak mau berpisah dengannya lagi.

Selamanya.

~~~ FIN ~~~

A/n :

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya. Maafkan saya jika masih ada yang kurang, typo, dll. Saya masih author baru yang sedang mencari ilmu tentang menulis. Sebenarnya saya punya banyak cerita tentang D18 di buku yang biasa saya tulis. Tapi saya tidak berani ngepublis karena merasa belum bagus. Saya memang sangat pemula TT_TT.

Saran, komentar, kritik, flame (juga boleh) di terima di review. Yang tidak punya akun fanfic juga boleh meng review.

Please review.. dan terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje ini. *bows..

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++~ REVIEW~+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
